honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Sea of Thieves
Sea of Thieves is the 194th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Sea of Thieves. It was published on April 3, 2018. Sea of Thieves ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Sea of Thieves on YouTube "An experience that feels a lot like paying $60 for a beta." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Sea of Thieves Script From the creators Rare of some of your favorite childhood collect-a-thons comes a brand new spin on a child-friendly pirate genre that feels less like a video game and more like a sandbox for Twitch streamers. Sea of Thieves Dive into the frothy waters of Sea of Thieves, and discover they’re about as deep as an inflatable kiddie pool! As you scour the high seas for adventure, booty and any trace of fun – but mostly uncover boredom, bugs, and a treasure trove of buyer’s remorse! In an experience that feels a lot like paying $60 for a beta. The only one getting swashbuckled around here is the consumer! Early access, arr! Screw on the barnacled pegleg of the saltiest pirate you can randomly generate. 'Coz a character creator is too much work, I guess? Then get ready to set out on a genuine pirate adventure, where you’ll do exactly what real pirates did – pick up a quest from a vendor, open a fully explored map and chart your course, fiddle with the complicated sailing controls and try to navigate while staring at the map the whole time until you reach one of the many nondescript items, grab the thing you’re looking for, then sail slowly back to the guy who asked for it and get a handful of gold for your troubles. Then, DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! Because those are literally the only objections in the game. This whole thing feels less like being a pirate and more like being a 17th century UPS guy! Choose from a handful of underwhelming mission types, from the ones where you'll fight waves of samey skeletons with the awkward, unsatisfying sword combat or run back and forth through your ship to replenish your five bullets, to the ones where they somehow manage to make fetch quests worse by making you find and cage the thing you have to fetch before you can deliver it, or the vaguely amusing pirate riddles that lead to buried treasure chests that are only the best by virtue of being the least annoying! Then, strike out and try to make your own fun by taking on the raids, sailing into storms, exploring sunken ships, fighting off the kraken; intentionally going off the map, or just saying f*** it and griefing everyone you meet! Because apparently a game about pirates is all it takes to turn everybody into spawn-camping monsters. Set sail solo to chart the high seas until your ship gets suck with an ass-ton of treasure in it and you realize you're really not supposed to play the game this way. Then, join up with a crew of your friends (or God help you, randoms!) and pilot your galleon like a well-seasoned crew for, like, three minutes! Then watch the whole think just evolve into chaos as you get wasted, play music everywhere, show everyone your map, ring the bell a million times, and genuinely try to curb your boredom by annoying your crewmates until you find another ship and go into full-homicide mode. In gameplay that makes you wanna be an asshole just because it breaks up the monotony! So plunder that booty and get ready to arr your mateys in a gaming experience that felt like it had incredible potential for pirate adventure but ended up being VR chat for Jack Sparrow enthusiasts. Starring: Getting Really Lost; Getting Bitten By Snakes; Getting Eaten By A Shark; Magical Healing Bananas; Trying to Board The Ship And Getting Shot Immediately; Missing Guys That Are Right In Front Of You; Shooting Yourself Out of Cannons; Crashing Your Ship By Being A Dumbass; and Projectile Vomiting on Everything. for Sea of Thieves ''was 'Na Man's Seamen.']] 'No Man's Seamen' As much this has been delightful, could you guys go back to making games about animals with googly eyes? Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Sea of Thieves' has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com called the video "funny" and said it "pretty much captures the madness that is ''Sea of Thieves." ''Randy Ladyka of Entertainment Buddha said the ''Honest Game Trailer was "hilarious" and that it "hit the nail on the head." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Sea of Thieves Gets an Honest Game Trailer, And It Walks the Plank ' - Comic Book.com article * '‘Sea Of Thieves’ Honest Game Trailer Tells The Hilarious Truth ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Rare Category:Xbox Game Studios Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Pirates Category:Microsoft Studios